The goal of the Program is to develop a more efficient and competitive research infrastructure at the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (UPR-MSC) to conduct translational studies in health disparities affecting the Puerto Rican population. Efforts will focus on establishing a comprehensive program structure that leverages current research infrastructure with the purpose of improving and stimulating multidisciplinary collaborations utilizing network resources developed by the RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN). Our specific aims are: (1) develop an efficient and agile research infrastructure to provide services that will facilitate the conduct of multidisciplinary collaboratve research in health disparities;(2) target specific technical and health disparities areas for development and provide initial funding for research activities to support them;(3) promote the professional development of faculty, graduate students, and technical personnel working on these areas. Key activities include the Translational Proteomics Center, the Center for Translational Genomics in Health Disparities and Rare Disorders, the Infectious and Global Diseases Program, the Translational Neurosciences Program, the Center for Information Technologies and Telecommunications, and the Pilot Project Program. Required key activities Collaborations and Partnerships, Professional Development, and Recruitment and Hiring and Evaluation, as well as the selected key activities will be overseen by the Administration Core. Recognizing the importance of partnerships to maximize research investments (NCRR Strategic Plan 2009-2013), we have established a unique and novel collaboration with the Puerto Rico Science, Technology and Research Trust (PRSTRT) to support research areas that enhance the UPR-MSC research capacity and also impact the economic development of Puerto Rico. Targeted areas include proteomics, pharmacogenomics, and bioinformatics. We are confident that the RCMI Program, with the collaboration of the PRSTRT can lead the proposed research efforts successfully.